A New Beginning
by littlemissbad
Summary: Phoebe has died and Prue and Cole had started to develop feelings for one another but she never expected this......... Please read and review!....Final chapter up! Chapter 15
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

For three years, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell had made up a coven of witches known as the Charmed ones, together they made up the Power of Three. Each of the sisters possessed a magic power given to them by their ancestor, Melinda Warren. With their gifts and each other these young women battled the forces of evil, together. Then something went horribly wrong. Phoebe, the youngest of the three sisters, was killed in an all out attack by the source of evil himself. The source had thought he had won by killing Phoebe, and sending his assassin, shax to kill Prue and Piper. However Cole Turner better known as Belthazer, Phoebe's demonic boyfriend who balanced on the edge of good and evil, and Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband and the sisters' whitelighter had managed to save Prue and Piper. Still loosing Phoebe had broken the power of three. Or so they all thought.As it turns out Patty, the girl's mother, had a love child with her own whitelighter, Sam after she divorced Victor, the girl's father. That love child held the key to reconstructing the Power of Three. Paige Matthews, the fourth sister, was lead to Prue and Piper by a spell cast by the sisters to bring back Phoebe. The girls met up at Phoebe's funeral. After another attack by Shax, Paige ended up under the protection of Prue and Piper. It was then that Patty reviled to the sisters the secret of Paige's existence. Paige then had a premonition, thereby activating her power, of her birth and learned at Patty and Sam had given her up to protect her. She then helped Prue and Piper defeat Shax and the power of three was reborn.All three sisters had a hard time adjusting over the next year. Paige was desperate to learn more about her craft and learn to balance her job and social life around her wiccan destiny. Piper found the best way to deal with Phoebe's death was too take it upon herself to teach Paige the ropes of being a witch. Along with exploring her relationship with Leo, that is. Prue took Phoebe's death the hardest though, burying herself in her work and wiccan duties. But destiny had a different plan for the eldest of the Charmed returned from the underworld in desperate need of the Charmed ones help, he had betrayed the source when he tried to rescue Phoebe, even though his attempt failed, the Source put a bounty of his head and he was now hunted as frequently as the sisters were. Piper and Paige agreed to help him but Prue refused, she had disliked Cole from the beginning, and even more now that her sister was gone.But something sparked between Prue and Cole. Something Prue had feared since she met the demon. Something she had feared her entire life...Love.

Chp. 1

Prue Halliwell sat in a state of shock, her light skin paler than normal. Sweat beaded her forehead and tears brimmed her eyes.

"It can't be true." she told herself.

"Prue?" Piper Wyatt, Prue's younger sister knocked on the door. "Is everything alright in there?"Prue didn't answer; tears slipped from her grey, blue eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks."Prue?!" Piper tried again. "Prue!" Piper inhaled deeply stepping back from the door. She put her hands out in front of her fists curled. At first she thought about opening the door lock manually but of course, knowing her older sister, Prue would use her power of telekinesis to hold the door shut. As much as Piper regretted what she was about to do, she couldn't stand Prue anymore. Her sister had been way too passive in the past few days and Piper needed to find out why. Taking another deep breath Piper open her hands in a quick smooth movement. The door blew up and Piper stepped into the bathroom.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Prue asked turning to her sister. There was a glint of anger in her eyes and Piper almost smiled glad to have a hint of her arrogant sister show threw.

"What is up with you lately?" Piper asked her. She saw Prue curl her fingers around something and shove it behind her back."Prue what is that?" she asked

"Nothing." Prue lied.

"Prudence." Piper said using her sister's full name.Prue looked over to the window then at her hand. She squinted at what she held, using her power of telekensis to move the object away from her, but for once Piper was faster. She threw her hands out and froze the object in mid air before it was hurled out the window.Prue raised her hand to throw the frozen object but it was too late, Piper saw what her sister had been hiding."So thats the reason for you being so quiet and locking yourself in the bathroom lately..."

"Piper..." Prue used her power to send the pregnancy test into the garbage. She looked at her sister.Piper's dark eyes caught sight of the tears that glittered on Prue's face.

'Hey what's going on?" Paige Matthews, Prue and Piper's baby half sister came into the room.

"Nothing Paige..." Piper said still looking at Prue. "Nothing at all.""Well then can i use the bathroom, i need to get ready to go to work."

Paige walked into the bathroom an turned and looked at the door. "Piper, why did you blow the door up?"

"Prue was taking too long, but she's done now..." Piper grabbed her older sister's arm but Prue brushed it away.

"Yeah, so don't you take too long. We can't afford to throw away money to fix the door every time Piper gets impatient. " Prue remarked almost smiling as she left with Piper.Paige laughed and started to put on her make-up. As she finished she threw the tissue in the trash and then looked down. She gasped seeing the pregnancy test and picked it up. Instantly she got a premonition...

"Just one more push sweetie." Cole voice echoed followed by Prue's hollowed cries.

"It's a boy." Piper could be heard saying as Paige took the baby in her arms. She looked down at him, dark haired like his mother and blue eyed like his father. His cries were strong and loud.Then Prue let out a scream as a demon shimmer into the room.

"No!" Cole shouted throwing himself in front of Paige to protect his son.

"Leo!" Piper called trying to blow up the demon just as he attacked Cole.

"Paige save my son..." Paige heard Prue's urgent voice just as she saw a fireball hurling toward her...

Paige gasped and dropped the test her eyes wide.Meanwhile Prue and Piper sat at the table drinking coffee. Piper was looking t the paper and Prue was checking her watch.

"I better get going, I have shoot to get too." She stood up and got her purse.

"When you going tell him?" Piper asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Tell who what?" Leo orbed in and kissed Piper hello.

"Prue has a little secret." Piper told her husband.

"What secret?" Cole shimmered in just as Paige came downstairs.

"Prue I have to...Hi Cole." Paige said looking at the demon clearly confused.

"Okay we will talk about this, later when I get home from work." Prue grabbed her car keys and hurried out of the room.

"Well i better get to work too..." Paige added looking around." As soon as I find my...car keys" Paige looked up as her keys hovered in front of her and then dropped into her hand. "Thanks Prue!" She called following her. "I love that new power of hers" Cole and Leo both looked at Piper.

"See you guys later. Bye honey" Piper picked up her keys gave Leo a quick kiss and left the room.

"Well that was odd." Cole remarked sitting down in the chair Prue had just vacated...


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

"Anyone here?" Piper called heading into the manor, it was a few hours later and Piper had come home to collect a few things she would need to book a band for P3 upcoming rave.

"I'm in the attic Piper!" Paige yelled down. Piper came up the stairs and went into the attic to find Paige hunched over the book of shadows.

"Is there a demon I should know about?" the middle charmed one asked her sister going to sit down next to her.

"Yes and no." Paige answered."Okay what's going on?" Piper demanded."I had a premonition about Prue's baby...wait do you know?" Paige started to explain her premonition.

"I know everything. What about Prue's baby?""I saw him get attacked by a demon, or well i was holding him and got attacked right after the demon killed Cole."

"Wait him, Cole...She's having a boy and Cole's still in the picture? Never mind not important right now. We need to warn Prue." Piper looked at Paige seriously.

"No, we find the demon vanquish it and then we won't have to worry."

"Paige...She's our big sister, she'll find out one way or the other. The power of three works together."

"I know." Paige rolled her eyes and sighed. "well i better orb back my lunch break almost over."

"Meet us at P3 after work. We'll talk about it then." Piper told her before Paige orbed out.Piper sighed and closed the book putting it back on the stand.

"Prue's pregnant with my son?"Piper gasped and turned around.

"Cole, you scared me."

"Sorry, but is she?" Piper nodded.

"But don't tell her I told you, she'll want to tell you herself."Cole sighed and sat down.

"It will be half witch and half demon...How could i do this to her?"Piper put a hand on his shoulder. "

It will be alright Cole. I promise."

"Thanks Piper." he said looking up at her.

"Your welcome." she left the shimmered into the alley near the movie set where Prue was photographing the director. He watched her waiting for her to acknowledge his presents. Finally she walked close to alley and he stepped out. She looked at him, her eyes welling up."

Prue...What's the matter?" He asked her, afraid what her answer would be.

"I'll tell you later...Meet me at P3?" She told him placing a cold hand on his arm. He nodded shimmering away. Prue stood there for a few minutes, her hand move down onto her stomach and she sighed.

"Price."

"Huh?" Paige looked at Prue as Piper set drinks in front of them and taking her own drink set down between her sisters.

'Price, that's the name i have picked out for a boy." Prue said again.

"Oh...how do you know it will be a boy. It will probably be a girl." Piper took a sip of her drink to keep from smiling.

" I don't know...I just got this feeling today, that it's a boy."

"Well your right." Paige saids softly

."You had a premonition?" Prue turned to her half sister. Paige nodded gravely.

"But it wasn't a good one. A demon attacked and tired to kill the baby and me...right after he killed-"

"Cole." Prue said opening her eyes with a shiver.

"What happened Prue? What is it?" Piper looked at her sister worried.

"I had a premonition...I think i had Paige's premonition." Prue stated looking again at Paige."How did-the baby.' Piper placed her hand against Prue's stomach.Paige grinned just as Cole shimmered in.

"Did i hear something about premonitions?"

"Uh yeah...Paige was just saying she had a premonition about a new demon." Prue said quickly as Piper pulled her hand away from her sister's stomach.

"Oh." Cole bluntly replied. "well um-" Cole was cut off by a demon shimmering in. He screamed in pain as an energy ball hit his back. Paige leaped up to catch Cole, determined into protect him.

"Leo!" Piper yelled throwing herself forward Prue also went forward both of the sisters raised their hands to stop the incoming energy balls. Both stood frozen in front of the two sisters.

"Did you..." Prue cut herself off looking down at her hands."The baby must have." Piper looked over at the demon who also stood frozen. In fact, the entire room was frozen except for Prue Piper and Paige.

"Just like when I first got my power."

"Okay no time to talk now." Prue raised her hand and telekinetically threw the energy balls into the demon, vanquishing him.

"Now we can talk." Prue looked around as Leo orbed in.

"Whoa." he said seeing Cole frozen on the ground bleeding."Paige, you want to help me out?" He asked holding his hand out. Paige took it and together they healed sat up and looked at Piper.

"You froze me?"

"Actually...I froze you, or our baby did." Prue said sitting back down on the couch.

"What?" Cole asked trying to sound surprised.

"Maybe you should sit down." A chair admittedly moved over to Cole."Well I guess that means he has all our powers; premonitions, freezing time, and telekinesis."

"Okay...someone tell me exactly what's going on here." Leo demanded.

"It's a long story." Cole answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

"Okay well how bout long story short kinda thing", said Leo.

"Right well basically I'm pregnant and Cole's the daddy" said Prue.

"Oh well you all do realise how big a catastrophe this will be up there," Leo said as he pointed directly above.

"Well obviously LEO that's the problem making the story a hell of a lot longer!" piper replied angrily.

"Right well I'm just saying" Leo said

"Well don't and help us come up with a solution" Piper said in a dangerously sweet tone.

"Okay well," Cole screams in pain as he is stricken with an energy ball by a demon that had just appeared

Prue raised her hands trying to push the energy balls back at the demon but instead froze the entire room except Piper, Paige and herself, "Did you...," Prue cuts herself off

"No...it must have been the baby actually that was exactly what happened when I first got my powers except of course it was a chef not a couple of demons and a white lighter" said piper.

"Oh my god Cole! Piper unfreeze it now!"Prue shouted as Piper unfreezes the scene. Prue then threw the energy bal that the demon was about to throw at her, back at him blowing him to pieces.

"Paige you wanna lend a hand here Cole's pretty bad" Leo says hastily.

"Right" Paige said as she ran over to Cole's side to assist Leo. Cole eyes opened and he got up groggily and ran to Prue.

"Are you alright Prue?" he asked.

""am I alright?" what the hell are you talking about the question is are you alright!"Prue practically screams.

"Yes I'm fine see this is the type of thing you will have to start getting used to. You and the baby are my #1 priorities and always will be and I think you have to realise that and start minimizing your things to do by a lot because quite soon it will be baby nonstop and you'll need to take a break from constantly looking for danger in fact unless it's REALLY important that you are involved. I think that you should not take part in all the countless demon vanquishes and let Piper and Paige handle them. Agreed?" Cole asked looking at Piper and Paige.

"Yes completely agreed" Piper and Paige both say.

"Hey guys you're supposed to be on my side remember. I'm your sister you're supposed to side with me all the time" said Prue.

"Yeah we're your sisters which is exactly why we're agreeing with Cole and not you. You know that whole worried for your safety kinda thing" said Piper

"Look we've got bigger problems here like um figuring out what to do about this both the elders and the underworld will not be too happy to hear of this" Leo said.

"Yes Leo we know that. What don't the elders have a problem with?" asked Piper fierily.

"Hey what about that spell that mom used to hide her pregnancy??" asked Paige.

"That's brilliant but who will it hide it from exactly??" asked Prue

"Well both of "thems", Paige replied, "and mortals."

"Do you have the spell??" asked Cole.

"Yeah it's in my pocket" page said pulling it out.

"Okay," the sisters said as they placed their hands around Prue's stomach.

In this time, in this hour,We summon the matriarchal powers.The sprit of motherhood across time,Hide Prue's pregnancy with this rhyme.A child with powers that cross magical lines,Help us hide all his life's existing signs"

"This should work then right??" asked Prue.

"Yes it should work but then again we really won't be able to tell if it doesn't will we" replied Paige

"I guess not hey guys I'm gonna head home I'm a little tired" said Prue

"Okay we'll be here if you need anything" said Piper as Prue left the club and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4

Prue arrived home and when straight up to the attic. She wasn't really tired, she just wanted to be alone for a little while with her baby. Prue smiled at the thought of that. _Her baby._ She had never been too ecstatic about motherhood before but now she couldn't wait. Prue moved both hands and placed them around her stomach. She wondered how far along she was. All of a sudden a figure appeared behind her.

"My dear look at you" said a voice from behind.

"Grams!" Prue turns around and looks.

"Yes and soon to be great grams I presume" said penny.

"Wait what are you talking about?" asked Prue worriedly.

"Prue sweetheart you don't have to hide it from me. Everyone already knows it they've known it for quite some time now and I might as well tell you now that that spell didn't and never will work no matter how much power you use with it" Grams replied in a soft tone.

"Well no use hiding it now so tell me exactly why the spell won't work. It worked for mom why not me?" asked Prue.

"Well the child your mother was trying to hide was not nearly as powerful as the one you are trying to hide" Penny said.

"Elaboration would help" Prue said hastily.

"Prue your child is to be the most powerful force the world has and ever will know. You see this was never supposed to happen which is exactly why the baby will be so powerful having the powers of both a witch and a demon make your baby almost invincible" Grams said energetically.

"Wait so you're telling me that my baby will be even more powerful than the charmed ones who were supposed to be the most powerful force of good the world has ever known. Correct?" asked Prue fierily.

"That is absolutely correct but you see the baby could be either good or evil which is why you will be targeted non-stop by evil forces. The first born of the charmed ones was already supposed to be more powerful than the charmed ones but add in demonic abilities and the baby will be a supreme power!"

"You know I really don't think I can take this right now. I thought we would be okay, maybe on the elders number one wanted list, but still okay. Now I will be at risk of death along with my unborn child, anymore you want to add in there right about now!?!?"

"Prudence, honey calm down you will be okay and that is why I've come to warn you about it so you all will be fine"

Prue looked at Grams on the verge of tears, "No grams it's not going to be okay. This isn't just me or the baby at risk it means everyone else around me as well. What about Piper and Paige or Cole and Leo. Grams I can't have what happened to Andy and Phoebe happen again especially if they died for me. I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"I know this must be hard for you dear but your sisters along with Leo and Cole, Cole especially, need to know this it's extremely important," Grams said as her voice began to fade, "you have to tell them..."

Prue then sat back down in the chair and began to cry softly until a hand touched her shoulder very gently.

"Prue?" asked the warm familiar voice she had come to love ever so much.

"Cole" Prue cried softly and collapsed in his arms, "my world has fallen apart. Isn't pregnancy usually supposed to be a good thing not a death threat god Cole I can't take this anymore!"

"I know honey but we have to be strong and work it out as a couple, as parents" Cole replied soothingly.

"Cole you don't understand!" Prue said in a frustrated tone, "you haven't heard the prophecy about this baby he will be the first born of the charmed ones plus he'll have demonic abilities how the hell are we supposed to raise a child of that nature?!" Cole looked down with a rather guilty look on his face.

"You knew about the prophecy didn't you and you never told me. Didn't you think that might be a good thing to know, especially now. I can't believe you!" Prue cried in an outraged tone.

"Prue! You have to understand that was something I knew as a demon. I wanted to rid my evil ways. I didn't think it would be important!" Cole shouted trying to make Prue understand.

"Well maybe next time you should think a little harder 'cause it is important and would have been nice to know! I need to take a drive and clear my mind. God I can't believe you!" Prue cried, voice full of tears as she ran down stairs and started her car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5

"Shit! God how could I have been so stupid!" shouted Cole.

"Prue!" called Piper from the foyer.

"She's not here. She went for a drive shortly after I got here" answered Cole as he made his way towards Piper.

"Well what the hell happened? Did your guys have a fight?" asked Piper impatiently.

"I guess you could say that. Look it really was all my fault but she was pretty upset and I feel absolutely terrible. I mean how could I have been so god damn stupid!" Cole said angrily, voice filled with regret.

"Cole, what happened?" Piper asked gently trying to calm Cole down.

"Well I don't know exactly best I can guess is that your grandmother came while Prue was here alone and told her. It's about the prophecy, about the baby" Cole said sadly.

"What prophecy exactly are you talking about?" Piper asked slowly and cautiously.

"The one explaining that the first born of the charmed ones will be literally THE greatest magical force the world will _ever_ see at least in human form" Cole said.

"I thought the charmed ones had already filled that position." Piper said.

"No the charmed ones filled the position of "the greatest power of good the world _has_ ever seen" has meaning that there could be more in store, _ever_ meaning literally ever, nothing more in store. You see how big a situation this is" Cole said worriedly.

"But then with the demonic abilities...does that mean that he could go either way, good or evil?" Piper asked, eyes wide.

"Exactly and every demon in his right mind will be after him which also means at the moment, they'll be after Prue as well. Piper I can't lose another one of you especially my own damn child. Piper you have to help me talk to Prue and bring her back here before it's too late and they go after her. She's fair game right now. Please Piper she's your sister." Cole said pleadingly.

"What you think I'd leave my pregnant sister and unborn nephew out there all alone where they can be hunted by demons, over my dead body. Let's go!"Piper replied huffily. "Grab your jacket and get in the car!"

"I think she went to that beach where your grandmother took you when your mother died. She seems to go there a lot lately."

"right, maybe she's there. Look I'm gonna call Paige for back up. Piper flips out her cellphone and dials Paige's number. "Paige are you there pick up it's an emergency."

"Yeah I'm here Piper. What's up? Is Prue okay?"

"Well that's what I'm calling about. I'll explain when you get here but I need you to get to that beach that Prue took you too last month. Do you remember?" asked Piper.

"Yeah I remember. I'll be there as soon as possible okay."

"Great we'll see you there. Bye" Piper closes her cellphone and makes a left going as fast as her old Jeep will take her. "There's Paige. That was fast. Okay let's go find Prue."

"Piper! Cole!" Paige shouts as she runs towards them hurriedly. "What's up?"

"Short story, Prue is in danger of being attacked by a demon and we need to find her before it's too late" Piper said in a rushed tone.

"okay where do you think she would be?" Paige asked very seriously.

"oh I don't know maybe over there by that rock where that seer seems to be darting to!" Piper shouted.

"Prue!" Cole shouted. Just then, as the seer began to take a strike at Prue, a gigantic blue ball formed around Prue, protecting her from the seer. Unknowingly, the seer began to move towards Prue invading the ball. Within seconds of entering the seer was thrown back with a gigantic force by an unseen force. Cole seeing his opportunity aimed an energy ball at the seer blowing him to pieces.

"What the hell was that!" Piper shouted running towards Prue.

"Good question" said Paige following her sister towards Prue. "Honey are you okay you look as white as a ghost."

"Ask me that in a few minutes when I have a hold on myself" Prue replied shakily. Cole then wrapped his arms around Prue tightly where they stood for a few minutes. Piper smiled. It was great to finally see her sister happy. She hadn't seen Prue this happy since Andy.

"Prue, I am so, so, so sorry. I should have told you. Will you forgive me?" Cole asked pleadingly.

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I" Prue said with tears in her voice and half a smile.

"Are we missing something here" Paige asked in a questioning tone.

"No we're fine now," Prue said smiling at Cole, "We're fine now. Let's go home." Prue and Cole clasped their hands together as they walked to the car demonstrating that they were fine once again. Cole the leaned down and planted a kiss on Prue's lips in a polite, loving way. Prue then leaned into his shoulder with Cole wrapping his hands around her. For the first time in her life since Phoebe's death Prue finally felt that she would be okay no matter how much evil she was up against at that exact moment, Prue felt safe in the warm, comforting arms of the man she loved the most.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp. 6

Arriving back at the manor, Piper was the first to speak about the spectacular scene witnessed beck at the beach.

"So," Piper began slowly, "What the hell happened back there?"

"I've never seen anything like that before in my life" Cole said "I have no idea how it was generated either."

"I think it was the baby" Prue said quietly.

"I think so too," Cole said supportingly.

"Maybe Leo knows something about it. LEO!" Piper called loudly. All of a sudden a swirl of bright lights appeared and a figure appeared. "Finally! Took you long enough."

"Piper I was in a meeting!" Leo said defensively.

"Oh yeah while you were in your "meeting" Prue was being attacked by a seer down here!" Piper said angrily.

"Piper that was what the "meeting" was about. Prue and the baby," Leo snapped.

"Well what did they say then. I think we have the right to know," Paige said trying to break up the argument between Piper and Leo. Turning towards Prue and Cole, Leo started to explain.

"Well they basically said exactly what Penny told you Prue. About the ultimate power and all the evil that will be after you and the baby. You see Penny and Patty knew about this long before the elders did" Leo said matter of factly.

"Ooo what a shock the elders know nothing yet again" Piper said sarcastically. Leo looked at Piper with a frown. He hated it when Piper made fun of the elders but she had her reasons after them barely being able to get married because of the elders.

"Well the elders have decided to have people on guard so Prue and the baby will always have protection. This isn't something that we can take lightly. This baby will be more powerful than anyone could ever have imagined which means evil lurking every minute of the day" Leo stated.

"Well it's late and I think everyone needs a good night's sleep and clear their heads at least for a little while. We'll just have to worry about it when it happens right. Besides there are guys on guard right now. Right Leo?" Paige said staring at Leo waiting for an answer.

"Yes. The elders have put people on guard to protect Prue and the baby. Of course they are in an invisible mode so it will feel as if they are not here and we can go on with our lives." Leo replied trying to reassure Prue who look extremely worried. "I think we should all get some sleep. Today's been quite an emotional day."

"Great. Well I'm off to bed then" Prue said as she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs.

"Well I think I might just join you too," Cole said following Prue with a mischievous look on his face and he and Prue headed up to their bedroom closing the door for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp.7

THE NEXT MORNING

Cole headed down for breakfast feeling very refreshed after last night's "events" in the bedroom. As Cole passed the bathroom he could hear someone getting sick and assumed it was Prue. "Honey are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just go down for breakfast and tell Piper I'll be there in a minute." She said.

"Okay if you insist" he said and headed down the stairs meeting Paige on the way.

"Somebody had a late night last night I can see" Paige said smiling.

"Well I can't say last night was "G rated" now can I" Cole said smiling from ear to ear.

"I guess not" Paige replied.

"Where's Prue?" Piper asked as Paige and Cole walked into the kitchen looking hungary as they sniffed the the air for the delightful smell of freshly baked croissants.

"Getting sick in the bathroom" Cole replied casually stuffing a croissant in his mouth.

"Ohhhh" Paige and Piper said at the same time knowingly. Just then Prue walked in looking like she'd just been through hell and back.

"Hey guys" Prue said very unenthusiastically.

"Honey are you okay? You look like shit. No offence" Paige said sympathetically.

"Well puking my guts out isn't exactly my idea of a good time" Prue retorted "listen maybe we can meet for lunch. I took the day off because I have a doctor's appointment this morning and my photo shoot isn't until tomorrow"

"I'm free" said Piper looking at Paige, "How about you?"

"I'm free too" Paige said mouth full of croissant.

"Great why don't we meet at P3 around 2" Prue said.

"Sounds great," Both Piper and Paige responded.

"Ooo we gotta go Cole the appointment's in like half an hour!" Prue said trying to rush Cole along.

"I'm coming?" Cole said unaware that he would be joining Prue at the doctor's office.

"Yeah. _You_ are. Let's go!" Prue said hastily pulling Cole along with her out the door.

"Well I'd better be hurrying too. Mr. Caldwell will kill me if I'm late. Again." Paige said a little embarrassed as she hurried out the door.

"Bye Paige. Have a good day at work!" Piper called after Paige. "Well it looks like I'm all alone." All of a sudden a swirl of bright lights appeared behind Piper and a figure emerged out of the lights. The figure then moved forward to Piper and kissed her passionately. Piper looked at the figure smiling after the kiss. "Well that was a nice surprise."

"You think so," Leo said with a smile.

"Yes it was but...I've got to go meet a band at P3 and then I'm going to meet Prue and Paige for lunch. I have a very busy day ahead of me" Piper said.

"Ah yes the very busy life of Piper Halliwell. No time for her neglected husband as he sits here lonely...all alone...no one to talk to" Leo said teasingly.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure you've got better things to do up there," Piper said, "Now I REALLY have to go! Bye I love you" Piper called as she headed out the door. Meanwhile Paige was stuck at working doing loads of paperwork.

"_Damn why do I always get the boring jobs!"_ Paige thought to herself, "Ooo almost 2 o'clock" she said loudly. Just then a tall extremely handsome man appeared behind her just as she turned around. Paige screamed then covered her moth with embarrassment. "God dammit Steve you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry I just thought you'd like to join me for lunch. There's a cool new restaurant down in North Beach. I thought you might want to check it out with me," Steve said politely.

"Aww that's so sweet but I can't. I already made plans with my sisters to meet for lunch today. How about tomorrow? I don't have to work tomorrow and maybe we can upgrade to a dinner date instead," Paige said hoping Steve would understand and not just think she was blowing him off.

"That sounds great! Pick you up at eight tomorrow?" Steve asked sweetly.

"Definitely! Sorry I really got to run or I'll be late. See you tomorrow!" Paige called as she left the building and started her car. Wow she couldn't believe it she'd been crushing on this guy for like ever and now they were finally going on a date! She couldn't wait to tell her sisters after all she'd told them about Steve ever since she laid eyes on that gorgeously tanned body of his. With those tranquilizing blue eyes and sandy blond hair, who wouldn't fall for him?


	8. Chapter 8

Chp.8

As Paige walked into the club touching the door, she got an instant premonition. _Fire everywhere and Prue's black BMW in blazes. A fire breathing demon was above flying around with Prue's dangling, lifeless body captive._ As Paige came back to her sense she gasped for air and nearly fell down the stairs.

"Paige!" Piper and Prue called as they watched her fall. Helping her to her feet again, they walked her over to the lounge where they had been previously sitting.

"Honey are you alright?" Prue asked gently with a sense of panic in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. At least I hope. Look Prue you're not going to that photo shoot tomorrow!" Paige said obviously distraught.

"Honey what are you talking about. Why not?" Prue asked patiently noticing the frightened look on her sister's face.

"Well I had a premonition. I saw your car in blazes and a fire breathing demon holding your body captive which...well...PRUE YOU WERE DEAD!" Piage yelled trying to gain control of herself.

"Paige it's okay honey. Calm down," Piper said soothingly. Piper of course wasn't in a too good of state herself at the moment hearing yet another premonition about the death of her sisters. Paige got a lot of premonitions about the deaths of themselves but nearly as many as she had been lately.

"No it's not! I'm so god damn tired of all these premonitions about the death of my loved ones. It's like watching the scariest horror movie that just makes you want to die over and over and over again. I can't stand it anymore!"Paige cried tears flowing nonstop down her cheeks.

"Look sweetie I know this must be tough for you especially since you haven't had too much time to get a hold of your powers but we have to work together and get through it. Something tells me it will only get worse until this baby is born," Prue said.

"I know. God you guys must think I'm such a big baby breaking down like this," Paige laughed at herself.

"How could we ever think that of you. Paige you're our sister we love you. Look everybody has a breaking point at times and it's okay. If the elders wanted three women who would never get emotional at times, then they better find some other women. This isn't something that's easy to deal with. It's more something you live with rather than actually deal with," Prue said, "Now why don't I call in sick tomorrow and we can just relax for a day. Together we haven't had much time together maybe we should have a sisterly bonding day. Shopping, coffee, lunch. Sounds good to me how about you guys?"

"Sounds great but only until eight. I have plans at eight with a special someone," Paige said mysteriously, the colour returning to her already pale face.

"Oh my god is it that Steve guy that you've been talking about for like weeks? That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you!" Prue said excitedly.

"What Steve guy?" Piper asked clueless.

"Well, there's this totally gorgeous guy at eh office and Paige has been trying to get him to notice her for like weeks and he finally asked her out today! Isn't that great?" Prue said.

"Yeah and he's is so dreamy! Anyways Prue, how did the appointment go?" Paige asked.

"Great. I'm due on May 12th and I'm 12 weeks along," Prue replied.

"Oh honey, that's great! You know what this means? Shopping!" Paige said happily.

"Yeah Prue you really need some maternity wear. Look that baby bump is already starting to show!" Piper said just as happily.

"Yeah I guess so. Cole was really great about it too. That's all I needed for reassurance. He seems really excited too like he really wants to be a daddy," Prue said smiling. Piper looked at her sisters face which was suddenly filled with panic.

"Prue honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked gently. Paige, noticing the look of panic as well, looked to her sister with a gentle, questioning face.

"I don't know. I mean I just realised something. What if I'm not a good mother? What if I can't raise him properly and then a demon takes him away or something. I barely know anything about parenting. How the hell am I supposed to raise a child!? Especially in this world," Prue said frantically.

"Honey you'll be a great mother. In fact you'll be the best mother this baby will ever have," Paige said trying to cheer Prue up.

"You know what you're right. I'll just have to worry about that when it's closer and I still have plenty of time until then," Prue replied feeling much better, "so Piper what have you been doing today?"

"Well I met with a band and they'll be playing here on Saturday. You guys should come. It's a new band they're called Akimbo. Kinda unique name hey," Piper said energetically.

"Yeah maybe _Steve_ and I will check it out," Paige said smiling. Prue raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement. "anyways, I'd better get back to work before I get fired and I end up dateless."

"Okay well we'll see you back at the manor then," Piper said. Paige nodded as she headed back up the stairs and out the doors. Prue then turned to look at Piper.

"So do you think I'll be married before or after the baby," Prue asked humorously.

"I don't know. Have you and Cole talked about a wedding? I mean that would be a little rushed don't you think?" Piper asked very seriously.

"Piper, honey, I was joking," Prue said smiling trying to refrain from bursting out laughing.

"Oh, right. Well did you even intend on getting married," Piper asked realising her foolishness.

"I don't really know. I think I would at some point like to tie the knot. I mean we're going to have a child together. I haven't really thought about it though," Prue said. Prue then let out a big yawn, "you know I'm pretty tired I think I might just head home, have a bath and then head to bed."

"Okay well have a good sleep. I love you!" Piper called as Prue made her way to her car. Prue was extremely tired when she opened the door. The pregnancy was really draining her especially that horrifying premonition that Paige had had. Although Prue had acted like it didn't bother her too much, it had bothered her intensely. She feared for the life of herself and her unborn child everyday and those death predictions just made it worse. As Prue walked into the dining room, to put her things down, Cole shimmered in behind her.

"Hey stranger," Prue said lovingly, "where have you been all day?"

"Just running some errands. That kinda thing," Cole said casually.

"Ah. What kind of errands?" Prue asked suspiciously.

"Ones that you can't know about," Cole responded.

"Fair enough," Prue said. Cole smiled mischievously.

"Oh oh!" Prue said excitedly grabbing Cole's hand and placing it on her growing stomach, "do you feel that?"

"That's amazing!" Cole said as he felt his baby move around happily in Prue's stomach, "you feel that all the time?"

"Yeah almost every minute unless she's tired," Prue answered.

"She? I thought it was a boy," Cole said rather confused.

"Me too but I just got this feeling today that maybe it is a girl," Prue answered.

"Oh," Cole answered sounding a little discouraged. He was kinda hoping for a boy but still.

"Honey you're not mad are you?" Prue asked a little worried about the expression on Cole's face.

"Of course not, I just was kinda hoping for a boy that's all. You know the whole father son sorta thing," Cole replied trying to reassure Prue who looked like was going to cry at any moment. Cole walked towards Prue and wrapped his arms around her. Prue cried softly in his arms. _Stupid hormones!_ Prue said to herself. "Look honey, I'll love our child no matter what gender it is or what powers it has. It's ours. We made it, me and you."

"Yeah we did," Prue replied with a smirk on her face, "I'm sorry it's just these stupid hormones all the time."

"That's okay hormones or no hormones I still love you," Cole replied lovingly. Prue smiled and then snuggled back into the safety of Cole's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp.9

The next morning Prue awoke to a bed covered in rose petals. She smiled as she read the letter Cole had left for her.

_Meet me at the park at 11. I have a special surprise for you!_

_Love always, Cole._

As Prue finished reading the note she glanced over at the clock which read 10:00. She still had an hour to get ready and meet Cole so she fell back onto her bed. Prue then felt a little nudge in her stomach. It was a little kick from the baby. Prue smiled. It was so cool to know that she was growing a small form of life inside her. She was getting pretty big too as she was almost 5 months along now. Prue decided that it was time to get in the shower now and meet Cole before it got too late. After a quick shower, Prue was dressed in some of the maternity clothes that Piper and Paige had bought her a couple days ago. When Prue got to the park and stepped out of her car, there was a trail of rose petals leading to behind a tree. Prue followed them to the tree. Cole stepped out behind the tree and blindfolded Prue.

"Where are we going?" Prue asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied. Cole then lead Prue to a beautiful garden filled with colourful flowers. The sight was absolutely breath taking. Cole took the blindfold off. Prue smiled brightly as she looked at the sight with amazement. He was dressed in an elegant tux which made Prue smile even more. Suddenly Cole disappeared for a moment. He then reappeared and held something in his hand showing it to Prue.

"It's a butterfly," Prue said with a smirk on her face but still unimpressed. Suddenly the butterfly flew away and exposed what Cole had really been holding. It glittered dazzling in the sun. Prue's mouth hung open as Cole got to his feet.

"Will you marry?" he asked smiling brightly. Tears came to Prue's eyes as she stared at the man standing before her. _My husband._ She thought to herself.

"Well?" Cole demanded teasingly.

"Yes!" Prue screamed, tears in her voice. Cole then placed the diamond ring on her finger and carried her to a table where their lunch sat. Once there he wiped the tears from her face. As they ate, Prue couldn't stop admiring the gorgeous diamond ring Cole had placed on her finger. Cole then apologized as he left for his job interview. He was going back into law so they could have a little extra money for the growing family. Cole also kinda wanted to get a place of their own but he decided to wait on that one. Shortly after Cole left, Prue decided to go to P3 and tell Piper what had happened.

"Hey," Piper said as Prue walked into the club. Tomorrow was Valentine 's Day and Piper wanted to get a head start. She kinda wanted to spend V-day with Leo tomorrow and didn't want to be stuck at the club all day getting ready for the much anticipated V-day party the club was hosting.

"Hey yourself," Prue replied happily. All of a sudden Piper caught a glimpse of the glittering rock on Prue's finger. Piper's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Piper asked. Prue nodded. Prue then sat down beside Piper and told her everything. "That's soooo romantic!" Piper squealed as Prue finished. "So when do you think you'll have the wedding?"

"I don't know probably after the baby is born. Too much to handle at once and really I'd like to focus on the baby for a while. Cole and I didn't talk much about it anyways, he had to dash to an interview. Shoot that reminds me I have a photo shoot in about an hour. Almost forgot. Can you tell Paige the news for me?" Prue asked her sister.

"Sure when will you be done?" Piper asked.

"A couple hours, shouldn't be too long but I really got to do this shoot. It's going on the cover for next month's issue!"

"Okay well good luck. I love you!"

"I love you too and so does the baby!" and with that Prue was off and running.

"Just a little to the left," instructed Prue. Her editor had decided to come to the shoot as well so Prue had to do an even better job with him standing around. Travis was pretty good to her though and he was being even nicer after finding out that she was pregnant. He was always saying not to push it and if she needed to, she could always take a day off. Prue was the best photographer the magazine had ever had and he knew better than to lose her over something as stupid as not giving her enough time off when she needed it. Prue was a fantastic employee anyways. She always did everything she did to the best of her abilities which were quite high. As Prue finished the final photo Travis began to start up a conversation with her. He enjoyed getting to know his employees especially Prue.

"So Prue when's the baby due?" asked Travis.

"Four months," Prue answered, "four more months and I'll be a mommy to one very special kid."

"Well with you as their mother how can they not be," Travis replied complimenting Prue. Suddenly Prue lost her balance and hit the ground. "Prue!" Travis screamed in horror as he helped her to her feet. He walked her over to a nearby bench and grabbed her some water. Prue's colour started to return to her face as she drank some more water.

"What happened?" Prue asked a little groggily.

"You fell. Are you alright?" Travis asked.

"Yeah I'm better now just a little dehydration that's all," Prue replied reassuringly.

"Well I think you should take some time off. Relax a little. Enjoy the little alone time you have with your husband," Travis said glancing at her sparkling ring.

"Thanks Travis. You're really a great guy," Prue replied as she gathered her film and headed home. Prue didn't think she would tell the family about her little incident at the shoot. It would just have to stay between Travis and her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp.10

As she opened the door the phone began to ring off the hook. Prue sprinted over to the phone to answer it.

"Is this Ms. Prudence Halliwell or Mrs. Piper Halliwell?" asked an unknown voice.

"Yes this is Prudence Halliwell," Prue replied urgently.

"Your younger sister Paige Mathews?" the voice asked.

"Yes, what has happened," Prue said in a worried voice.

"Your sister was in an accident. Head on collision. She's in critical condition at the moment. Is there anyway you could contact your other sister?" the man asked.

"We'll be right there," Prue said hanging up and dialing the number for P3. "Piper? Piper are you there? Pick-up!"

"Prue I'm here what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"It's Paige she was in an accident. Get down to the hospital right now!" Prue said tears starting to well up in her eyes. Prue hung up and ran to get back into her car to see Paige.

Meanwhile Piper had just hung up and was trying to contact Leo. She figured if the doctors couldn't do anything then Leo would be able to help. Finally after Piper's countless attempts to contact Leo, he showed up. "Look Leo, no time to explain. Paige is seriously injured and we need you right now."

"What happened?" Leo asked sounding worried.

"I'll explain in the car let's go!" Piper shouted. As Piper told Leo what Prue had told her, Leo's face suddenly turned very guilty looking. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"It's just that if she wasn't hurt be evil, then I really can't help her. It's the rules. I could have my wings clipped like I did when I saved you," Leo finished.

"Leo don't you dare bail on me now. It's been hard enough with Phoebe. We can't lose Paige too now. It would kill Prue and I!"

"I know it would. It's just, what happens if they do clip my wings? Then I would be of absolutely no use and I'm pretty sure you all need me now more than ever."

"Yes Leo, WE DO! That's why we need your help right now! God dammit Leo! Don't you understand!"

"Piper, honey, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! You have no idea what it's like to lose your sister and then 2 years later be faced with the loss of another sister!" Piper yelled as she got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the hospital. Leo was trying to keep up with Piper but Piper just kept on walking faster and faster until she got to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Paige Mathews room," Piper said trying to be calm.

"2nd floor, room 215," the receptionist said politely.

"Thank-you," Piper said briefly as she bolted for the elevator with Leo following. As the elevator stopped on the second floor, Piper and Leo sprinted to Paige's room. Prue was sitting on a chair right next to Paige, holding her hand tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at her sister. Piper opened the door quietly and pulled up a chair next to her younger sister. "How is she?"

"It's not good," Prue said voice full of tears, "there was serious trauma to the head and she's gone into a coma." Tears began to stream down Piper's cheeks upon listening to Prue.

"Will she make it?" Piper asked in a high pitched voice full of tears. Prue just shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't speak a word without breaking down completely. She couldn't handle this right now. First Andy then Phoebe, she couldn't let there be a third. Finally Prue had the courage to speak up.

"The doctors said that she won't make it unless she pulls out of a coma. They can't do anything else for her right now." Piper than got up and left the room for a moment to talk to Leo. She wasn't going to lose Paige like she lost Phoebe and if Leo wasn't going to help, he may as well just leave.

"Leo, you have to heal her," Piper said begging.

"Piper you know the rules," Leo said firmly, "she wasn't harmed by evil, than I can't help her."

"Then just go. We don't need you here if you're not going to help her." Piper than stalked off back to Paige's room. When Piper got back, Prue was stroking Paige's chocolaty, brown hair.

"I'm so sorry honey," Prue cried, "I should have taken better care of you. I should have been the older sister. I'm so sorry." Piper watched in utter despair as her sister grieved over her younger sister. Why did it have to be this way? Why should they always follow the rules when they'd sacrificed so much? Piper was extremely upset with Leo. He could break the rules for her but not for her sisters. How selfish was he?! Piper decided to give her sister a moment alone with Paige as she was still fuming at Leo. As Piper closed the door, quietly behind her, Leo suddenly appeared behind her.

"How bad is she?" he asked.

"Terrible. She's in a heavy coma and if she doesn't pull out of it, she won't make it," Piper replied in teary voice.

"Look if she doesn't pull out of it in a couple days, then I'll see if I can do anything. If it means that much to you," Leo said.

"Why the hell wouldn't it mean that much to me Leo? She's my god damn sister, my baby sister. Is that really what you think this is about, its meaning to me? Leo, I just...I just can't believe you lately, especially about this."

"Piper, what have I done wrong? What, I didn't want to break the rules for something that might have not worked anyway. That's not my fault."

"Would you have done it if it was me?"

"Piper how can I answer that?"

"Leo, that's the god damn point! You've been too selfish to look at anyone else but me, because I'm your wife. Well guess what, those are my sisters and I care more about what happens to them then I do myself just like you care more about me. Don't you understand that? Look if our marriage is going to work, then you need to side with me, not against me like you have been lately. If you're not going to work with that, then we aren't going to work." After finishing her long speech, Piper walked down the hallway to the elevator. She needed some fresh air, especially after Leo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much to my faithful readers. Your support is really awesome so thanks a million for it. Special thanks to PrueandColefan4ever and lizard momma. Here's another chapter and please keep the reviews coming it really helps me out!**

Chp. 11

It had been a couple of days since Paige was admitted into the hospital and Prue had been there every day. She'd told Travis the situation and he had given her as much time off as she needed so Prue wasn't worried about it. Piper on the other hand couldn't just take a break from P3 and still had some things to do every now and then. Of course every minute Piper could, she was at the hospital with Paige and Prue. The real conflict however had been with Leo. Piper and Leo hadn't spoken in days since they're argument over Paige. Leo didn't understand why but he sure was worried. _Why does she have to be so impossible all the time?_ He thought to himself. _She doesn't understand how hard it is for me at all! What if Piper doesn't talk to me again? I need to make things right between us. _And with that Leo was off to find Piper.

"Sara I need you to do inventory for me," Piper said to her assistant manager, Sara, "I'd do it myself but with the conditions and all, I don't think I can."

"Say no more. I understand completely. Besides you would do the same for me," Sara answered with a smile, "Now get to the hospital and see your sister."

"Thanks again Sara," Piper called as she started her car. As Piper began to pull out of the P3 parking lot, Leo orbed into the passenger seat. Piper slammed on the brakes with astonishment. "LEO! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, listen Piper we need to talk. I feel terrible about how I acted up at the hospital. I really should be more understanding of your family situations. Do you forgive me? Leo asked.

"Yes Leo, I forgive you and I need to be more understanding of the risks you take for me all the time. I'm sorry too," Piper said.

"So how is she doing?" he asked.

"Well she's stable now but no change really," Piper answered.

"Listen Piper, I've asked the elders and they've given me permission to use my powers to try to heal Paige," Leo said.

"Really Leo that would be great," Piper said happily.

"Yeah well I can't to see Paige suffer like that either and the elders know that they cannot risk it or they will have The Power of Three no longer," he replied. Piper hugged Leo intimately for a moment or two then headed up to the hospital. When they got to Paige's room, Prue was fast asleep, her head rested on Paige.

"Poor Prue, she hasn't left the hospital since," Piper said sympathetically. Piper then reached over and touched Prue's shoulder to wake her up.

"Hey Piper," Prue said still very sleepy.

"Taking a cat nap there?" Piper asked teasingly.

"Yeah I was just so tired, could barely keep my eyes open," Prue said.

"I know honey, this has been really tough on you," Piper said stroking her sister's jet black hair. "Listen Leo said that the elders have allowed him to heal Paige!"

"Really?" Prue said fully awake now, "I'll go close the blinds so nobody sees anything. The doctor was just here too so nobody should be coming around here." As Prue shut the blinds on the windows, Leo put his hands on Paige and bright lights began to heal Paige. Paige's eyes began to flutter and both Prue and Piper wrapped Paige in a great big bear hug.

"Hey to you to guys," Paige laughed.

"Honey we were so scared we were going to lose you!" Prue said with relief, "don't you ever do that again or I'll have to kick your butt." Paige smiled. She loved having so many people care so much about her. She had been an only child and never really felt this much love from more than her adoptive parents.

"I guess we didn't really get that shopping spree now did we?" Paige said smiling.

"No but that's okay. Plenty of time for that," Piper said, "oh and those roses over there, from some guys names _Steve,_" Piper said eyebrows raised and mouth curled in a smile.

"Really? He got me flowers? That's so sweet," Paige said sounding surprised. Suddenly Prue lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"PRUE!" Piper and Paige yelled. Piper and Leo bent down to help her up. "Honey are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I just...I just got a little dizzy that's all," Prue said with reassurance.

"Look Prue you need some good food and some sleep. Where's the doctor?" Piper asked looking through the blinds, "oh there he is." Piper opened the door and called the doctor.

"Is everything alright?" the doctor asked stepping into the room, "Paige how are you feeling? You look much better," the doctor said happily.

"I'm feeling great. I really am," Paige answered just as happily.

"Great well I'll just run some tests and get your discharge papers ready," the doctor said.

"Thanks," Paige said as the doctor took some tests.

"Well all positive I'll be back in a few," the doctor said.

"Yay, you can come home!" Prue said happily. The doctor came back with the discharge papers. After finally getting out of the hospital and into Piper and Prue's cars, they were ready to head home back to the manor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp.12

"Where's Cole?" Paige asked as they entered the manor.

"He had to run some errands but he'll be back soon," Prue said as she began to clutch her stomach and moan in pain.

"Prue! What's wrong?"Piper asked worriedly.

"It's the baby," Prue said in great pain. Piper and Paige carried Prue over to the couch where she could sit down. Finally the pain was over and a look of relief filled Prue's face. "Who knew pregnancy could be so difficult?" Prue laughed. Just then Cole burst through the door.

"What happened? I heard moaning," Cole said.

"It was just the baby," Prue said, "I think it was something I ate that the baby didn't agree with so much."

"Ah. Are you alright then?" Cole asked Prue.

"I'm fine honey," Prue replied.

"Good," Cole said lovingly, "I got a surprise for you!"

"Oooo what is it what is it?" Prue squealed. Cole ran to the car and pulled out some bags then bolted back into the house. Cole pulled out a couple of pink baby sleepers and a couple other very cute outfits. Prue and her sisters awed at every outfit that Cole pulled out of the bags. "Honey they're great!"

"One question, why is it all girl clothing? I though you said it was going to be a boy," Piper said utterly confused.

"Well now I think it's a girl," Prue replied, "and I have a doctor's appointment scheduled tomorrow to find out exactly what it is."

"Great well we can all come then. Both Paige and I have it off tomorrow," Piper said excitedly. Prue just smiled. She was so lucky to have such supporting sisters. They really had helped her through this whole pregnancy thing when she had needed it the most. Suddenly Prue remembered the job that Cole had applied for almost a week ago. They had been so busy with Paige, Prue had forgotten it completely.

"Oh my god I completely forgot to ask how your job interview went," Prue suddenly blurted out.

"Well," Cole said pausing for dramatic effect, "I got it!"

"Yay!" Prue squealed running to submerse her soon-to-be husband in a giant hug, "I'm so proud of you honey."

"Yeah well I'm supposed to start on Monday so we'll see how it goes. That DA has given up on looking for me and I've changed most of my records so it appears that I have never worked there before. Leo and the elders kinda gave me a little supply of that memory dust too so there's not a chance they can remember me," Cole said happily. Prue just smiled. She knew that her life would never be normal especially having a half demon half witch child, but at least she wouldn't have to hide her fiancée's identity anymore. Piper than made the family a lovely dinner and the whole family sat down to feast on the gourmet chicken Piper had cooked up. They hadn't had a family meal like this for a long time. Soon the sisters decided to retire to bed for the night. The appointment was early in the morning and everyone wanted to get a fresh start to the new day.


	13. Chapter 13

. Chp. 13

The next morning the sisters got ready and headed to the doctor's office. Cole couldn't be there because of his new job and he didn't want to make a poor impression giving the fact that he finally had a second chance doing the one thing he loved doing. Prue told Cole not to worry about it. She had her sisters anyways so she'd be fine. When they got there, Prue walked over to the reception desk and checked in. Not even 20 minutes later Prue was getting changed into a nightgown provided by the doctor.

"Hello ladies. I'm Doctor Kern, your sister's doctor," Dr. Kern said to both Piper and Paige who were standing beside Prue who was lying on the bed. "How are you today Prue?"

"I'm fantastic," Prue said energetically.

"Great well I hear that we're doing an ultrasound today? You would like to know the sex of the baby I take it." Dr. Kern said full attention directed at Prue.

"Yes if that's possible."

"That is more than possible. I can see that you and the baby are very healthy which is great," the doctor said as he did a few check-ups on Prue and the baby. The doctor then moved the ultrasound system closer to Prue and rubbed some blue jell on her stomach. Prue and her sisters watched the monitor as the doctor did the ultrasound.

"That's the head over there," Dr. Kern replied pointing at a small round shape on the monitor. The sisters smiled. "It's a girl," the doctor replied and Piper and Paige wrapped their older sister in a great big bear hug. The doctor then wiped the jell off Prue's stomach and left the room. Paige then continued to feel her sister's stomach and gleefully smiled. Prue got changed back into her clothes and went to see the doctor again. He had promised her a picture of the ultrasound so she could show it to Cole. Prue got the picture and met her sisters in the car.

"So I think we need to go shopping," Piper said as she pulled into a baby store parking lot. Prue smiled as they all got out and headed into the store. As soon as Piper and Paige entered the store, they sprinted over to the girls section and started to pick out a whole bunch of cute little girly outfits. They spent 3 hours in the store. By the time they had left, they had spent over 1000 dollars on the baby. Prue was absolutely exhausted by the time they got back to the manor and decided to take a nap. Piper and Paige however were too excited and decided to make plans for their niece's room. There was one more spare room and they decided that the baby could have that room. By the time Prue had woken up the next day, that baby's room was painted and already had furniture moved into it along with a closet filled with only the cutest outfits. Prue just smiled. Her sisters were working so hard for her baby and she felt kinda bad just sitting back and relaxing but she was pregnant after all. Isn't that what pregnant women do?

"Good morning sunshine," Cole said as he stood beside her.

"Good morning to you too. How was the job?"

"It was great, I think they really like me. First case next week."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah it is but back to other things. Where's that picture you promised me?"

"Oh it's in the bedroom on the nightstand." Cole ran into their room and retrieved the picture. He looked at it with a puzzled expression.

"That's the head there," Prue said pointing at the spot the doctor had said was the head, "those are her hands and feet and that's a leg."

"Wow that's amazing so it's definitely a girl huh."

"Mhmm apparently Piper and Paige took that close to heart," Prue said with a chuckle as she gazed at the room. It still smelled a little bit of paint but there would be plenty of time for it air out before the baby came.

"Your sisters did a great job," Cole said, "looks like they had fun."

"I'm sure they had a blast. We spent 3 hours yesterday just shopping."

"Well what can they say they're excited to become aunties." Prue just smiled. This baby was gonna be one hell of a lucky little girl!


	14. Chapter 14

Chp. 14

It had been almost 5 months since then and Prue was almost ready to pop. The baby was due in another couple days and the arrangements were all ready. Prue would have a natural birth at the hospital. She wanted it to be as normal as possible which wasn't going to be easy but Prue sure as hell wasn't going to give up without one hell of a fight. Everybody was gone and she had the house to herself. Prue's favourite thing to do lately was to go into the baby's room and sit on the rocking chair and be alone with her unborn child. She really couldn't wait to be a mother. Prue really didn't like to be alone in the house though. She felt to vulnerable to be attacked and quite powerless really. The doctor had said to take it easy for a few more days at least until the baby was born. Prue knew better than to do anything but that. Suddenly two demons appeared in the baby's room. Prue gasped and tried to scream for help. A few white lighters who were supposed to be protecting Prue and the baby appeared and tried to help. Unfortunately the demons attacked them and ended up leaving with Prue.

Piper and Paige got home about an hour later.

"PRUE!!!" they called. No answer they called again but still nothing. The girls ran upstairs to try and find their sister. What if something happened to her? Finally a white lighter appeared and filled the two sisters in on what had just happened.

"Oh my god we have to cal Cole!" Paige shrieked as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Cole's number.

"Hello, Turner," Cole answered.

"Cole? Cole? Look Prue's been captured by demons and we need you here right away!" Paige screamed.

"What?!" Cole said have yelling.

"No time to explain just get your little white ass here right now!" Cole clicked off and looked around to make sure no one saw him. He then left a note for his boss to read and shimmered to the manor. As soon as he got there, he bolted upstairs to find his sister-in-laws.

"Cole!" Piper screamed as she looked behind her and saw Cole.

"Okay what the hell happened?"

"Look the elders are retrieving some information but she's definitely in the underworld. Leo nor the other white lighters can sense her. He said he'd be back in a few minutes what the hell is taking him so god damn long?" Piper asked nobody in particular. She was getting very frustrated. What the hell was all this damn protection for if they couldn't even protect her witch sister? Finally Leo showed up.

"Well," Piper demanded.

"Well what do you want the good or the bad first?" Leo asked a worried look on his face.

"The good," Paige answered for Piper and Cole.

"Okay well it shouldn't be too hard to rescue her from the demon that has her hostage at the moment," Leo replied.

"That's your idea of good news!" Piper screamed in an outraged tone.

"Well I thought it was kinda some good news at least it's not like you have to go up against the source or anything!" Leo said defensively.

"Well tell us the bad news then," Piper said in a hostile tone and a scowl on her face.

"Prue's gone into labour and if we don't get to her soon then your baby won't be yours anymore," Leo said trying not to piss Piper off.

"Oh shit we have to get down there then before it's too late!" Paige shouted alarmed.

"I swear I'll kill you if you do anything to my baby!" Prue screamed. She had gone into labour about 2 hours ago and she had no idea if her sisters or Cole ever knew where she was.

"Not to worry you nor your sisters will be around for too much longer anyways. Once your baby is born I'll have the three of you disposed of and I shall raise that little infant of yours to be the greatest power the world will ever see just as the prophecy says."

"Who the hell are you anyways?"

"Why how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Castor. I am the demon of pain. I can inflict as much pain on anyone I please at anytime so don't get on my bad side or you'll pay for it."

_Great_, Prue thought to herself. Just what she needed, the demon of pain hanging around while she was already in enough pain.

"What the hell do you want with my baby anyways?"

"Just the power to become the ruler of all evil beings here in the underworld."

Prue then let out a scream as another contraction passed.

"Fantastic, that's what I want to here."

"Shut up!" Prue screamed at Castor.

"Bianca, I need you to check our little friend here. She just screamed in pain and I'm getting inpatient. I need to know how much longer it will be until I will finally be able to get rid of the Charmed Ones for good!" A woman with blonde hair and a pale face then walked over to Prue and checked her.

"Her contractions are about 5 minutes apart. It shouldn't be too long now master," the woman reported back to her master.

"Fantastic! You may be dismissed now, I will call when I need you again," Castor replied.

Piper began to pace. She was really worried about Prue and wasn't sure what to do about it. Paige was looking through the book trying to pass the time until Leo appeared. Finally he appeared.

"Okay Paige how fast do you think you can write a spell?" Leo asked.

"Oh I don't know a couple minutes or so depending on how powerful it needs to be. Now give us some dirt on Prue!" Paige replied.

"Okay well the demon that has taken her hostage is Castor and he is the demon of pain. He can cause both physical and emotional pain on anyone he pleases and to whatever extent he wants," Leo said quickly, "so write a spell and we have to get down there before it's too late." Cole then shimmered in behind Leo. He had gone to find out where Prue was. He had gotten lucky as he had almost blown his cover or so he thought. He had pretended to be the servant Castor had called for which seemed to have worked very well although he still had a feeling that Castor might have realised who he really was.

"Prue's contractions are really close together!" Cole announced in a breathy voice, "we have to get there soon or we're all screwed."

"Okay I'm all done the spell let's go!" Paige announced and they were off to the underworld.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter for this part but I will have a sequel up soon entitled 'A Blessing or A Nightmare Come True' I should have it up quite soon so you won't have to wait too long. Let me know what you think as reviews are always helpful.**

Chp. 15

Everybody appeared just behind a large rock in the cavern where Prue was being held hostage. They heard a scream from Prue.

"Well that certainly makes me think twice about having kids of my own," Paige joked.

"Okay so Cole you distract good ol Castor over there and we'll get to Prue and try and read the spell and I'll just blow up any other little demons that decide to pop out," Piper instructed everybody. Cole nodded as the sisters ran over to Prue and Cole threw an energy ball at Castor throwing him off guard. The sisters wasted no time and started to chant.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Castor screamed as he blew up into a million peices.

"Well that's one more demon gone," Paige said satisfactorily. Just then her sister's scream brought her back from her thoughts.

"Okay honey we got to get you back up there," Piper said to Prue. Prue just nodded the pain was too much to bear right now. Cole picked up Prue and shimmered back to the manor. Paige grabbed Piper's hand as well and orbed back up to the manor. Cole rested Prue on the sofa in the living room.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Cole said as the sisters and Leo orbed in. Piper and Paige ran over to their sister. Prue let out another scream of pain. Cole moved to pick her up and carry her to the car but was pushed away by Prue.

"I can't make it to the hospital, the baby's coming now!" Prue yelled. Cole and the sisters wasted no time. Piper and Paige ran to get some towels and pillows for Prue to give birth on. Cole then picked up Prue and rested her on the dining room table where her sisters had put the supplies on.

"Piper do you even know how to do this?" Paige asked a little alarmed at the thought of Prue giving birth to her niece on the dining room table.

"Yes I do," Piper replied remembering the Halloween a couple years ago when Piper had delivered her ancestor, Melinda Warren. "Okay honey you're gonna need to push really hard," Piper instructed Prue. Prue just nodded. "Okay on three. One-two-three!" Prue screamed in pain as she pushed with all her might. "Another push honey come on." Prue pushed again and squeezed Cole's hand even tighter.

"I'm here for you Prue, come on sweetie you can do it," Cole said soothingly.

"I can see the baby's head!" Piper squealed, "one more push Prue!" Prue pushed for the final time and screamed even louder than before. Piper pulled the baby from between her sister's legs. All of a sudden the chandelier above the table began to glitter brightly just as it had when they had officially activated Paige's powers. Everyone stared in awe but were brought back to their senses by the young infant's sweet cry. "It's a girl!" Piper shouted. They had already known this but Piper decided to say it anyway. Piper handed the baby to Paige who wrapped her in a towel and handed her to Prue and Cole.

"Prue she's beautiful!" Paige said handing the baby over. Prue just stared at her daughter and was speechless for minutes.

"Peyton Patricia Turner," Prue said. Everyone stared at her for an explanation. "That's her name," Prue said still smiling.

"It's perfect for such a beautiful little girl. I'm so proud of you honey," Cole said kissing the top of Prue's head and stroking his daughter's head.

"She has your eyes," Prue declared looking at Cole. It was true Peton's eyes were shaped exactly alike her father's.

"I think she looks like you," Cole said. Piper and Paige nodded in agreement. This was also true. The baby looked just a like a mini-me of Prue. She had dark raven hair and fair skin alike Prue. Her eyes although shaped like her father's also resembled Prue with the icy grey blue colour of them. Prue smiled again and cooed at the baby. The baby cooed back. This was the best present she could ever have been given.

Over the next few days the manor had been full of people coming in going all to see the new baby. Peyton had been showered with gifts from friends and relatives the sisters knew. Peyton was already showing off her powers to everybody shimmering from Prue to Cole and back to Prue again. Although not even a month old yet, Peyton seemed to have the experience of almost the sisters themselves. Prue was upstairs watching Peyton sleep when the phone rang. Prue reached over and picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Prue, it's Darryl How are you? How's the baby?"

"Oh hey Darryl, I'm fina but tired and the baby is just fantastic."

"That's great! My wife and I got some things for her and we thought we'd swing by in about an hour, does that work?"

"That's great but you might want to make sure your wife knows about the whole magic thing. Peyton's getting pretty good at using them and I'm pretty sure she's going to want an explanation when she suddenly shimmers elsewhere."

"Right okay I'll get right on that. See you soon Prue!"

"Bye Darryl." Prue then clicked off just as Peyton began to wake up. "Hi sweet girl," Prue said to Peyton smiling brightly. Peyton smiled back. She loved being with her mother. She was definitely a mommy's girl no mistake about it. Prue leaned over and picked her daughter up. She cradled her and then brought her downstairs. Darryl should be here soon so she thought she might as well head down there. Peyton was probably hungry so Prue grabbed a receiving blanket and breastfed her. Just as Prue had finished the doorbell rang. Prue laid Peyton down in her bassinet and went to answer the door.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Prue this is my wife Sheila," Darryl said.

"Hi I'm Prue," Prue replied.

"Nice to meet you. Darryl talks about you and your sisters all the time at home. Mostly about you though," Sheila said. Prue smiled.

"Come on in," Prue said ushering them through the door. Prue walked over to Peyton's bassinet and picked her up. "Here she is," Prue said smiling.

"Is this your first child?" Sheila asked as she admired the baby.

"Yes she's my first. Do you want to hold her?" Prue asked.

"Sure," Sheila answered.

"So Darryl you never mentioned how many kids you have," Prue said.

"We have 2 boys," Sheila said answering for him.

"Wow I can't believe you never mentioned them before Darryl," Prue said, "how old are they?"

"They're 5 and 3," Shelia smiled. Prue smiled back. "Oh I almost forgot this is for the little angel." Shelia handed the gift bag to Prue. It said It's a Girl! "It's just a couple outfits and some little toys in there. Just a few fun stuff for her."

"Aww thanks guys that's so sweet!" Prue said. Just then Cole walked in. "Hi honey!"

"Hey, hi Darryl and you are?" Cole asked Sheila.

"Sheila, I'm Darryl's wife and I'm assuming you're Cole," Sheila said smoothly.

"That'd be me," Cole said as Sheila passed him his daughter.

"Oh shoot we got to go pick up the boys from daycare!" Darryl said glancing at the clock, "see you Prue!"

"Bye Darryl thanks again for the gifts!" Prue called as Sheila and Darryl left. Just then Piper and Paige walked into the house instantly running for the baby.

"Where's our little niece!" Piper and Paige squealed. Prue just rolled her eyes. They had been like this for the past weeks. What could they say, they were happy to finally be aunts. Cole handed Peyton over to Piper reluctantly. He too had become very attached to her and spent almost every free minute he had with her. Piper kissed her niece's forehead and smiled. Peyton began to giggle and everyone smiled. Prue couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the people standing before her especially that one little girl that she just could not get out of her mind. _Peyton._


End file.
